A Special Birthday
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On her birthday, Danielle not only gets to spend time with her family, but her parents also. Birthday story done for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Danielle, Regina, and Shadow, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Special Birthday**

Rachel was decorating a big cake in the kitchen while listening to some oldies music. She smiled as she finished one part of the cake and moved to the next part of it.

Kuphulu came into the kitchen and stopped short. "Wow," he said. "Danielle's gonna love that."

Rachel chuckled a little as she continued working on creating small roses out of frosting. "I think you're right," she said as she finished the last rose and stepped back. "And done."

Kuphulu helped her put it in the fridge and then pulled out a box from his pocket. "Do you think…she'll like this?" He asked and opened the box to reveal a sapphire necklace and earrings. Rachel smiled.

"She'll love it, Kuphulu," she said.

"Yes, she will," said a voice they didn't recognize and they turned to see two figures standing in the kitchen. Rachel pulled out her Proto-Tool and Kuphulu quickly got in front of her protectively.

To their surprise, the two just smiled, but made no threatening moves. "Who are you?" Rachel demanded. "How did you get in here?"

They smiled again and Danielle came into the kitchen. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked, seeing her love and sister-in-law apparently in defense mode and she turned her head to see who the intruders were.

"Hello, dear," said a voice she hadn't heard in a while, but knew by heart and she gasped in shock.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" She asked, looking ready to fall over in shock.

Rachel glanced over at Danielle. "Um, Danielle, no offense, hon. But didn't you say your parents…passed away some time back?" She asked.

"They did," the girl answered.

She saw her mother smile. "Yes, but the Good Lord graciously gave us a chance to spend your birthday with you, sweetheart," she said.

Kuphulu was surprised. "He can do that?" He asked in awe.

"God is the Most Powerful One in the universe," Rachel said. "He can do anything."

"Yes, He can," said Danielle's father.

Rachel put away her Proto-Tool. "So, you're Miss Regina and Mr. Shadow, right?" She asked.

They chuckled. "Just Regina and Shadow, my dear," Regina said with a smile. "Apologies for startling you and our son-in-law."

Kuphulu was still a bit stunned and felt more stunned at how Danielle's parents called him their son-in-law. Rachel took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, I've seen God perform miracles, and I think this is the biggest miracle I've ever witnessed Him do," she said.

Regina smiled as she went up to Kuphulu, who winced a little and swallowed hard. "Ma'am," he said in great respect, bowing to her.

She chuckled in amusement. "Hello, Kuphulu," she said warmly.

"No need to be frightened," Shadow said with a warm smile. "We're proud our daughter has chosen a fine young man to be her husband."

Danielle smiled as she went over to Kuphulu. "Honey, they're not going to bite," she said with a giggle as she then hugged her parents happily.

Rachel suddenly snapped to attention. "Where are my manners?" She asked. "Regina. Shadow, welcome."

"Thank you, Rachel," Shadow said with a smile.

Danielle then smiled. "I've got to get the kids," she said and raced upstairs to find her son and daughter.

"And I've got to get the food put out," Rachel said.

"I'll help you, Rachel," Kuphulu said.

"May we help?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. "Forgive me for pulling out my Proto-Tool. It's habit, unfortunately."

Regina and Shadow chuckled. "It's good to have in defending your family," said Shadow. "And we saw how protective Kuphulu was of you. Does he act the same way around our daughter and grandchildren?"

"Yes, only moreso," Rachel answered. "Danielle helped Kuphulu change his ways and he loves his children very much."

"I honestly don't know where I'd be without them," Kuphulu said.

Danielle came running in. "I know I must sound like a ten-year-old right now, but is the party ready?" She asked.

The other four adults laughed in amusement. "Just waiting for you, hon," Rachel said.

Danielle then was sad. "Mom. Dad, how long do you guys have?" She asked.

"Just today, sweetheart," said Shadow.

Rachel noticed Danielle's sadness and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know," she said softly.

Danielle had a few tears in her eyes and Kuphulu hugged her, rubbing her back and rocking her soothingly. "Danielle, my lovely star," he said. "Even though they only stay with us physically for a day, your parents are always here with you."

"But it feels like I'm losing them again when they leave later," she said.

"No, Danielle," said Regina as she pulled her daughter into a comforting hug. "You'll never lose us."

"Even though we'll go back to Heaven to wait for you, we're always with you," said Shadow. "In your heart and in your mind."

"Never lose those memories and never forget how much we love you," said her mother. "And we'll always be with you."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "They're right, Danielle," she said. "Now, how about we waste no more time and make this birthday one of the best?"

Comforted by her family, Danielle nodded. "Yes," she said, hugging her parents. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," her father said.

Danielle then turned and kissed Kuphulu. "Thank you, honey," she said.

"You're welcome, my lovely star," he said to her.

Danielle fully enjoyed spending time with her parents and her family on her birthday and loved the necklace and earrings Kuphulu gave her and the gifts her family gave her too. Regina and Shadow smiled and Danielle hugged them too. "You guys being here is the best gift ever," she said with a smile.

Rachel and Kuphulu looked at each other and nodded. Having a day to spend with family was the best gift. Regina and Shadow then felt the Good Lord calling them back. "It's time, Danielle," Regina said gently.

The young woman nodded. "I'll miss you guys," she said.

"We'll miss you too," said Shadow. "But we'll see you in Heaven someday."

Danielle nodded and watched as her parents began to glow brightly and everyone turned away as it was very bright before the glow faded and Danielle stood there, a few tears in her eyes. Kuphulu went up to her and hugged her comfortingly. "They'll never leave you, Danielle," he said softly.

She nodded and then gasped. "Oh. Rachel, I should have asked Mom and Dad about your parents," she said suddenly.

Rachel smiled at Danielle's thoughtfulness and then shook her head. "No, honey," she said gently. "They were here to spend time with you."

"But…,"

Rachel gently shook her head again, smiling. "I'll see my parents again someday," she said. "Until then, I've got a feeling they're always smiling at this family and watching us from Heaven. And I'll do my best to keep making them proud."

"I'd say you've already done that, Rach," Kuphulu said with a smile before turning to Danielle. "So, the best birthday ever?"

Danielle grinned. "Yes," she said. "The best one ever."

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Windblazer Prime!**

 **Please leave a review, and wish Windblazer Prime a Happy Birthday, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
